1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in bank constructions and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to drive-up teller window constructions incorporating security devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a number of teachings of apparatus for protecting conventional walk-up teller windows within a bank or similar institution. Various schemes are disclosed for directing immobilizing gases or identifying dyes on an individual attempting to holdup a teller in a walk-up teller's window or booth.
With the advent of the drive-in or drive-up teller window used by banks or similar institutions for the convenience of the motoring public, it has been found that there is a need for an apparatus for providing improved security protection from the possibility of an attempted holdup of a manned drive-up teller window from a vehicle. The known prior art teachings are not capable of providing such needed protection of drive-up teller windows.